The invention relates generally to systems for storing medical guidewires, and, more particularly, to an adapter for reinserting medical guidewires into the original packaging.
A number of interventional radiologic medical techniques have been recently developed to address a variety of potentially life-threatening human aliments. For example, interventional radiologic techniques have been developed to allow removal and/or destruction of stones in the biliary or excretory systems, blood clots in blood vessels and foreign bodies introduced by surgery that have migrated or become dysfunctional. As another example, interventional radiologic techniques may be utilized to treat stenosis, a degenerative blood vessel condition that causes a narrowing or constriction of the lumen so that blood flow is restricted. Due to their minimally invasive nature, interventional radiologic techniques provide an attractive alternative to surgery and thus have become very popular.
Interventional radiologic techniques typically utilize a wire that passes from outside of the patient""s body, through his or her skin and into the tubular structure of interest. Once the wire is positioned in the desired location, medical devices such as catheters may be passed over the wire and thereby guided into the tubular structure so that the desired medical procedure may be performed. These xe2x80x9cguidewiresxe2x80x9d as they have become to be called are of various lengths calibers and materials depending on the use for which they are intended.
In use, guidewires, after removal from their sterile packaging, are inserted into the patient and the portion remaining outside of the patient""s body is spooled by hand as would be an extension cord. More specifically, the external portion of a guidewire is wound about itself in such a way as to lock the wire from springing into its naturally straight configuration. The wound portion of the guidewire is then placed into a large bowl containing a sterile saline solution so as to keep the wire wet. The saline solution also promotes the dissolution of any clots which may have formed on the guidewire after it is removed from the patient and placed in the bowl.
Wound guidewires also have a tendency to straighten once unlocked. As a result, a guidewire may spring open unexpectedly when it is being unwound during a procedure. When this occurs, the guidewire may inadvertently come into contact with non-sterile areas of the procedure room and hence need to be resterilized or completely replaced.
The bowls containing the wound guidewire portions and catheters may also be accidently tipped over during procedures. Such a scenario would also likely result in the catheters and guidewires coming into contact with non-sterile areas of the procedure room such as the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,416 to Phillips discloses a rigid pipe that is coiled for storing medical guidewires. The rigid pipe stores the medical guidewires in a liquid solution that sterilizes the wires. Thus, the rigid pipe prevents the guidewires from contacting any non-sterile portion of the procedure room. The rigid pipe is capable of storing medical guidewires of various sizes and types. The rigid pipe includes a nozzle to allow guidewires to be inserted into the rigid pipe. This device, however, represents an additional, albeit minimal, cost in addition to the purchase price of the guidewires.
Medical guidewires typically are packaged in a single hoop tube. A separate bridge connects each end of the tube to form a closed loop. The single hoop tube includes a tiny hole in the side of the tubing. A tip of the medical guidewire protrudes from the hole so that the guidewire may be removed. In order to avoid the extra cost of the device of the Phillips ""416 patent, and the disadvantages of the other prior art, it is desirable for medical guidewires to be reinserted into the packaging for storage and reuse. In current single hoop packaging, the user would have to try to reinsert the guidewire into the tiny hole in the side of the tubing. This process is time consuming and difficult. As a result, the medical guidewires and packaging tubes are only used once.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable adapter that enables a user to recycle medical guidewire packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive adapter that may be removably inserted in packaging tubes to allow medical guidewires to be reinserted into the packaging.
The present invention is directed to an adapter that converts medical guidewire packaging tubes into reusable storage devices. The adapter includes a conduit with a first end having an opening, a second end having an opening and a passage extending there between. The adapter also includes a funnel with an enlarged end having a port that is in communication with a duct. The funnel is positioned between the ends of the conduit and the duct of the funnel is in communication with the passage of the conduit. The funnel duct is angled with respect to the passage of the conduit to facilitate removal and insertion of guidewires from and into a packaging tube. The first end of the conduit is sized so that it may be inserted into the opening of the packaging tube""s leading end. The opening of the second end of the conduit is sized to receive the packaging tubes""s trailing end. A medical guide wire is inserted in the conduit of the adapter via the duct of the funnel and guided into the packaging tube by the adapter""s passage.
The following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and accompanying drawings, provide a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention.